Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to portable information handling systems and, more particularly, to ultra-thin display assemblies with integrated touch functionality for portable information handling systems.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are commonly employed for portable information handling systems configured in the form of laptop, notebook, netbook, and tablet computers, among others. Another type of display technology used in portable information handling systems is an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”), in which individual pixels, generated by individual electrochemical cells formed from a layer of organic materials, are sandwiched between two electrode layers. Since the individual pixel cells of an OLED generate light, an OLED may be used without a backlight element. The LCD and/or OLED screen of a typical laptop computer may be mounted within a display housing that is hingeably attached to a base housing that contains the keyboard for the notebook computer. Recently various designs for portable information handling systems have been introduced that combine conventional laptop and tablet functionality and may employ various types of connections to a base housing, including various types hinges and/or removable attachment mechanisms. Furthermore, with the advent of various mobile operating systems supporting touch operation, integration of touch panels within the LCD and/or OLED display assembly of portable information handling systems has become highly relevant to satisfying market expectations.
Simultaneously, advancements in packaging design have reduced both the weight and thickness of LCD assemblies used in portable information handling systems. In particular, as the thickness of portable LCD assemblies with integrated touch functionality decreases, achieving sufficient structural integrity becomes more and more challenging. Risks of insufficient structural integrity in a thin or an ultra-thin LCD/touch assembly include excessive deflection that can lead to cracking of surface glass and/or disablement of touch functionality.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved design and a correspondingly improved manufacturing method for ultra-thin LCD/touch assemblies for portable information handling systems that provide sufficient structural integrity for reliable operation and use.